My Life at Ouran Highschool
by writingMYdreams
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST! Misakii Awazaka is a new student at Ouran Highschool. Coincidentally, she was seated behind the Hitachiin brothers. This may turn out to be the best coincidence ever for Kaoru. What will Hikaru think of this?
1. Meeting the Hitachiin's

**A/N: So It's been a few months since I last watched Ouran so the characters may be a little OOC, but I am reminding myself and if this chapter seems to be liked the next chapter will be better in that way. So please enjoy and comment! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

My name is Misakii Awazaka and I go to Ouran Highschool. Ouran is an elite school for the rich people people of Japan. I wouldn't say my family is as rich as most of the students' at Ouran but we could afford to pay my tuition and that is all that matters. Ouran isn't like other schools, and my experience is different from almost all other students' there. I have long brown hair, reaching half way down my back with bangs covering my forehead. I have blue eyes and small pink lips. With these things I'm just any other average girl, nothing special at all. I can not decide why fate chose me as the one that got to live this amazing experience, and meet the amazing people I did(one in particular) but I am grateful everyday.

The first day I arrived at Ouran Highschool I was extremely nervous, as anybody would be going to a new school. Although I was worried I wouldn't be accepted at the new school I was so lucky to be able to go there I wasn't about to let that ruin my experience. I was a year one of course, and looking at my schedule the courses I'd been placed in didn't look to bad. Homeroom was first, then English, World History, lunch, Math, then finally my favorite class of the day:Art. I had gone to Ouran, of course, for the academic superiority it has over other schools, but the reason I was truly excited to attend was the art program. So many successful artists with great careers in the arts came from Ouran and I hope to someday be added to that list.

I got lost on my way to homeroom so I arrived late, perfect, now I had to embarrassingly knock on the door and interrupt the teacher. When I finally found the door I was supposed to knock on I took a deep breath and knocked three times. After a few seconds the door opened and I saw a tall skinny man with a huge mustache looking down at me. Behind him a class of students were starring at me.  
"Um..I'm Misakii Awazaka, the new student? This says I'm in your homeroom class." I explained.  
"Okay, come on in." He said and stepped out of my path. Walking past him I examined the starring class I was now in front of. There was only on free seat, behind a boy with bright orange hair and unique brown-green eyes, who was laughing with the boy sitting next to him. I notice his friend looked a lot like him, actually exactly like him. 'Maybe they're twins?' I thought. Sitting in the seat behind him I looked around the room, all the girls were wearing yellow puffy dresses. I looked down at my own blue plaid skirt and black T-shirt. I was probably unimpressive but my Dad refused to buy me a uniform since, he argued, he already had to pay tuition when school could be free.

The teacher was going on about some festival or something, drawing on the chalkboard with his back turned to the class. Just then the twins turned around. I jumped not expecting them to turn so abruptly.  
"Hi!" The one on the right said.  
"We're the," Started the left one.  
"Hitachiin brothers." The right one finished. "I'm Kaoru,"  
"And I'm Hikaru." They introduced themselves both with huge smiles on their faces.  
"Oh, hey." I smiled. "I'm Misakii Awazaka."  
"Why don't you have a uniform?" Hikaru asked. His brother hit is shoulder.  
"Hikaru! That's rude! You're going to hurt her feelings." Kaoru scorned his brother.  
"No! It's fine. My dad didn't want to buy me one after tuition. I guess I stand out a bit huh?" I frowned looking down at my outfit.  
"I think it's cute." Kaoru smiled.  
"Hitachiin's!" The teacher yelled as the twins turned around with annoyed faces on. "I'm glad to see you getting to know Ms. Awazaka but could you leave that for after class please?" He said angrily and continued on the chalkboard.

After over half an hour had gone by, the teacher still writing things on the chalk board I overheard the Hitachiin brothers whispering to each other.  
"Well I like her, she's cute." Kaoru said.  
"Okay...but if we do get to know her and she turns out to be lame then we're ditching her okay?" Hikaru replied to his brother seeming angry he liked this mystery girl.  
"That's not very nice! But fine if that's what it takes, I'm sure you'll like her though." Kaoru told him while opening his note book. After writing something down quickly he ripped the page out of his book and folded it in half. He quickly turned around, smiled and placed it in front of me. The front of the paper read: Misakii Awazaka. Had they been talking about me? Was it me Kaoru thought I was cute? Confused I opened it. Reading it carefully, trying not to get in trouble the first day. It said: Misakii, is it okay I call you that? I've never been found of formal names. Anyway it is a pleasure to meet you! I, as well as my brother, would really like to get to know you more! Would you like to eat lunch with us? If you have a prior engagement I understand.:)-Kaoru Hitachiin. I was shocked. This sort of thing rarely, almost never happened to me. The twins were extremely good looking,and seemed to be really nice which made this all more strange to me. Not wanting to risk the teacher seeing I didn't respond on paper, but when class finally came to an end after the twins stood up I decide to accept their offer.  
"Kaoru!" I called, he looked immediately. Holding up the note so he would understand I smiled and nodded. A huge smile spread across his face.  
"Good! See you then." He said and skipped off to his brother waiting at the exit.

English and World History seemed to last forever and having to introduce myself at every class became more embarrassing each time. When History finally ended I was relived and excited. I went straight to my locker, dropped off my books, then proceeded to the Cafeteria. Amazed I stood standing beside the entrance. It looked like a high-class food court, with extremely expensive food on everyone's tray. I was suddenly glad I'd packed rice balls instead of looking to buy lunch. Still mesmerized by the glorious place I didn't notice any one walk up behind me. Suddenly someone covered my eyes with their hands.  
"Guess who?" I recognized Kaoru say.  
"Hey Kaoru." I replied turning around, so his armed were now linked behind my neck. He had a huge smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.  
"How do you know it isn't Hikaru?" he asked.  
"Well besides the fact that I don't think he'd be very happy to see me, your voice is a little higher, is it not?" I asked. He looked shocked.  
"I don't think so." He replied.  
"Oh, sorry I-" I started to apologize. A huge smile returned to his face and he stopped me saying  
"Don't worry!"

As his brother walked up next to him he dropped his hands and walked to the cafeteria's food line, grabbing my hand to lead me with them.  
"Are you buying lunch?" He asked me with a smile still spread widely on his face.  
"No way!" I realized that was probably extremely dorky. "Um...I mean no, not today. I brought a lunch from home." I smiled trying to redeem myself.  
"Really? That's awesome!" Kaoru said excitedly, I didn't understand why but he was so cute I couldn't disagree.  
"Don't forget to tell her about the meeting Kaoru!" Hikaru said to Kaoru while looking at the menu.  
"Oh right! So I have some bad news," He started with a frown. "I have an unexpected meeting, I'm in a club, the-"  
"Look! Its Hikaru and Kaoru! From the host club!" A girl standing a few feet away screamed. Kaoru let out a short sigh then a smile returned to his face. Every girl in the cafeteria seemed to be starring at him and his brother now.  
"Yea, were in the host club." He said with a laugh.  
"What is that?" I asked confused.  
"Would you like to see?" Hikaru asked me. After Hikaru got a glare from Kaoru I agreed. Never did I expect who I would meet next.


	2. Are you lonely?

**A/N: So I wasn't sure if I should post another chapter to this story because of the lack of reviews but I decided to give it a chance xD **

**Please enjoy and review! **

**Ps: thanks to you that did review ;)**

**

* * *

**

Hikaru and Kaoru led me toward the exit giving every girl a smile. Unexpectedly Hikaru tripped on the leg of someones chair. With a gasp Kaoru jumped down to his side. "Hikaru!" He said putting both arms around his brother. "Are you okay?" "I'm so sorry!" The boy in the chair said running off, worried I guess. "I'm okay Kaoru, don't worry." Hikaru said putting his head on Kaoru's shoulder. Both smiling, Kaoru hugged his brother tightly then helped him up. Every girl in the cafeteria was watching, along with a few boys. When the brothers hugged a rush of oh's and awww's covered the cafeteria and when they stood up all the girls cheered. The brothers, arms still linked, then waved and turned back to me. I couldn't decide if I was more shocked or amazed. That was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. "Sorry about that, ready to go?" Hikaru asked me. "Ah... Um.." I said, the words lost in my mind "Yea...yea let's go!" I smiled.

After walking down a few halls we reaches a door with a sign reading 'Music room 3'.  
"Prepare yourself" Kaoru whispered to me as his brother opened the door. "Where were you to! I called a meeting for the beginning of lunch. Anyway I have a brilliant idea." A tall blonde boy said to the twins. "Oh, who is this?" he said noticing me. "Welcome ma'lady, to Ouran high school's host club! I am Tamaki Suoh" the blond said holding my hand. He leaned down and lightly kissed it. "Hey... I'm Misakii Awazaka." I introduced my self looking around the room. Along with the twins and Tamaki there were four other people in the room, all extremely good looking.  
A boy with black hair and glasses walked up to me.  
"Welcome, I'm Kyoya Ootori." He smiled. "What can we do for you."  
"I uh... I.." I said trying to find the words. "Shes the new student." Kaoru said for me. "She wanted to see what a host club is." The twins were now standing on either side of me. "Oh..." Kyoya said still smiling. "That's great then." Tamaki said and pulled my hand so I was in the center of the room. A very small blond boy ran up and stopped in front of me, with a very tall black haired boy behind him. "Hi!" the little blond said. 'Could he even be in high school?' I was thinking as he introduced himself. "My names Mitukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny!" The tall boy behind him put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Takashi Morinozuka, Mori." He said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you both." I smiled. A short boy with brown hair now walked in front of me holding a tray of tea. "Hi, I'm Haruhu Fujioka, would you like some tea?" He offered.  
"Thank you." I said taking a cup from the tray. Suddenly Hunny grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a table filled with treats, mostly cakes. Handing me a plate of cake with a smile he started shoving cake in his mouth, bite after bite.

Half an our of lunch had gone by and Kaoru took me to one of the couches in the room. Hikaru was helping Tamaki convince Haruhu to wear a cosplay costume for something. "Oh please Haruhu!" Tamaki pleaded.  
"It will look so cute!" Hikaru stated.  
"Daddy want's to see his little one dressed up!" Tamaki screamed holding the costume high above his head. "No way." Haruhu said bluntly.

"What is that about?" I asked Kaoru confused.  
"Oh it's a long story." Kaoru said rolling his eyes. With a smile his eyes focused on mine. I looked back into his for a few seconds. Looking down nervously I tried to break the tension that I was probably imagining because he had a sweet, content smile placed on his face.  
"So..." I started. "What does the Host club really do?" Just then Tamaki jumped in front of us making me jump . "The Host club is an elite club for the beautiful guys of Ouran that have to much time on their hands, who's main reason is to bring happiness to woman, who also have to much time on their hands." He explained proudly waving his hands in the air.  
"Okay...so what do you..do?" I asked still confused, and slightly frightened.  
"Ladies request one of our members" Kyoya told me "And that member spends special time with them, normally talking about their days, playing games, in Hunny's case eating cake, and drinking Tea."  
"So you go on fake dates that mean nothing?" I asked a little astonished. "Do they pay for your services?"  
"No, but our merchandise does bring in a bit of income." Kyoya said showing me his laptop with pictures of calenders, books, and other memorabilia centered around each of the clubs members. I looked at Kaoru surprised this was something he took part in. I realized I didn't really know him at all, so I had no reason to be surprised. "So is that why you brought me here? I'm just another client?" I asked angrily to Kaoru.  
"No! That's not how it is!" Kaoru protested. I had trouble believing that.  
"Well you spend time with girls all the time that means nothing,why should this be any different?" I argued standing up. "Maybe I should just go."  
"No no! Please don't." Kaoru begged. Looking down I considered. I noticed many of the people in the room were shocked by Kaoru's response to my leaving, especially Hikaru. "I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with this. With what you all do. What if a girl truly loves one of you? What would you do then?" I asked sitting back down. Kaoru started to say something but Tamaki interrupted him. "All we want is to bring happiness to woman." He said sitting on the other side of me. "Yea well, I think it's mean," I told him. "So many girls wish every second of their lives that they will find love and all your doing is giving them a brief glance at what its like not to be lonely before they have to return to their normal lives. It's like saying here look how great what you don't have is." I explained looking down. Tamaki stood up insulted. "Well if you don't like it you can leave!" He said.  
"Tamaki!" Haruhu screamed. "What? She's insulting my club!" He complained. "She's just speaking her opinion, and besides she hasn't really seen what its all about. So be quiet and give her the benefit of the doubt!" She scorned him. Takami walked to the corner and sulked.

I hadn't noticed Kaoru looking at me the entire time. I looked at him and he looked shocked. "What?" I said worried I had insulted him as well. "Is that how you feel?" He asked still starring at me shocked. He slide close to me so our legs were touching. Nervous I looked up at him confused. He looked back with his gorgeous eyes. I didn't know what to do, lost in his eyes. "Are you lonely?" He asked more clearly. I was surprised at first, surprised that he he noticed and that he cared but then I was amazed. "I don't know..." I said nervously looking around then back to his eyes. He put his hand on my arm and leaned closely to me. "You can tell me the truth." He said, his voice soft and welcoming. He really was breathtaking, his appearance, his personality, his relationship with his brother, it was all so amazing.  
"Well.." I started nervously."I..." Kaoru put his hand behind my head, and brought his face only inches away from mine. He held my hand with his other.  
"No matter what we turn out to be, I will never let you be lonely again." He told me and hugged me, resting my head on his shoulder.  
I didn't know what had just happened, but I was amazed. No one had made me feel the way I was feeling then before in my life. "Thank you." I whispered closing my eyes.

In a few seconds I opened my eyes and noticed the entire room looking at us, eyes wide mouths open. They were in disbelief. "Ah...Kaoru, What's wrong?" I said still looking at everyones starring eyes. He pulled his head away from it's position on top of mine and looked at my face confused. I looked at him then back at the others in the room. "Oh... Don't worry about them. Guys! Cut it out!" He told his friends angrily who pretending to stop paying attention to us. Annoyed Kaoru asked "So... How about a school tour? Or have you already had one?"  
"Yea, I mean no I haven't and yea that sounds great." I replied flustered and blushing. We stood up, Kaoru still holding tightly onto my hand.  
"Hikaru, I'm going to show Misakii around the school okay?" He yelled to his brother. "Yea, I'm sure you don't want me around, so we'll meet up after lunch?" Hikaru asked with a sad look in his eyes. "He could come along?" I whispered to Kaoru feeling bad. I've intruded in their relationship. "No don't worry. You're okay, right Hikaru?" Kaoru asked him. "Yea, fine." He responded. I knew Kaoru knew this to be untrue but for some reason he lied. "Great!" He said pulling me out the door."Thank you." he told his brother quietly not noticing I heard. With a smile I hugged his arm as we walked. I had never met anyone like him before.


	3. Jealous?

**Sorry for so long till the next update, I'm still not sure about this story but I'm going to continue:) Next chapter coming soon! Enjoy and pleeease review!**

***Sorry for the double upload! Added the wrong chapter O.o**

* * *

Kaoru led me down a few halls pointing out insignificant rooms and doors on our tour. I was only half paying attention to the things he was showing me. My mind kept trailing off, racing. 'Why had he made such a promise to me? Why did everyone look so shocked? Why did he leave his brother behind to see me? What was so special about me?'

"Kaoru?" I asked.  
"Yea?" He smiled looking down at me still hugging his arm, our hands intertwined.  
"Are you and Hikaru really close?" I asked as he sat down on a staircase. I sat next to him and he put his arm behind me.  
"Well, yes we are. Why?" He looked confused.  
"Oh...well he just looked very shocked when y-you..." I tried to find the right words. "Can I tell you something?" He surprised me.  
"Anything." I replied.  
"Me and Hikaru...we've been together our whole lives. I love him so much, but we have only ever been in our own 'world' and now that I've joined the host club I realize I don't want things to be like that forever, and I know he doesn't either. It's just that he's having a harder time realizing it then I am." He explained. "And when I met you...I just...I was taken away by you. I can't explain it, but your just so..unique." "I do understand, I feel the same way about you. I can't understand whats unique about me though."I said blushing. Unexpectedly he kissed my cheek softly. "You don't need to understand." He laughed slightly. "Shall we continue?" "Sure." I said as we stood up.

He showed me parts of the school he thought I may find interesting then walked me to math. "Would you like to meet in the host club after school?" He asked me.  
"Am I really welcome there?" I asked nervously. "Of course" He smiled.

I spent alot of time in music room 3. Every minute I wasn't in class I was there. Even once when Kaoru had to finish a test during the lunch hour I spent the hour laughing with Tamaki and Hikaru. I started to be friends with everyone in the host club. The week since I'd started classes at Ouran was the best week of my life and I wished it to never change. Me and Kaoru hadn't officially decided we were 'dating' but we spent all of our time together, him holding me, our limbs intertwined.

It was Friday morning and I'd just arrived at school. Waving goodbye to my mom I looked around for Hikaru and Kaoru. Usually they meet me at my car and walk to homeroom with me. I was contemplating how awful the weekend would be if I didn't see Kaoru for the entire two days when Kaoru surprised me. He appeared behind be and hugged my waist. Spinning me around he hugged me tightly.  
"How are you?" I asked when he put me down, his arms were still linked behind me as I placed my hands on his chest.  
"Great now." He said with a smile. "Although Hikaru did scare me this morning." "Kaoru! You said you wouldn't tell people!" Hikaru said with a frown. "Misakii's not people" He said with a smile. Hikaru still looked angry. "I won't tell." I promised. "I don't even really know what happened." "He had a nightmare and woke up screaming." Kaoru said more seriously.  
"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru then let me loose from his grasp and hugged his brother.  
"I'm sorry Hikaru, I'm worried about you. Why won't you tell me what you dreamt about. " Kaoru now wore a frown on his face. "It's fine, it doesn't matter." Hikaru said pulling away from his brother. "Maybe I should meet you guys at homeroom?" I asked feeling intrusive. "It no big deal okay? Just let it go!" Hikaru said storming off. Kaoru looked mortified. I walked to his side. "Kaoru?" I asked worried. "He never doesn't tell me something." He said still watching his brother walk away. I hugged his side. "I'm sure it's nothing." I said trying to reassure him. "If it was he'd tell me." He said said. He looked down at me and I saw a tear in his eye. I was shocked, it had only been a dream, right? Wiping his tear with my finger I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry. Why don't you spend the lunch hour with him today instead and find out what's going on?" I proposed.  
"I don't know... We should probably get going to homeroom though." He said sadly. It was rare I saw him this way.

That day at lunch Kaoru asked Hikaru to spend the hour with us, and told him we could play a game if we'd wanted to but Hikaru declined, and told Kaoru he had "other plans." "What?" Kaoru asked confused. Hikaru spent almost every lunch with us that week. "A costumer. Someone made a special request for this lunch hour." Hikaru explained. "For only you? Kaoru was confused. No one ever wanted to spend time with the twins alone, without the brotherly love they were just any other boys weren't they? "Yea well, maybe they knew you were busy." Hikaru said angrily. "Hikaru...is that what this is about?" Kaoru realized Hikaru was hurt. "Never mind." Hikaru said turning to walk away. Hikaru was shocked when someone grabbed his hand. He turned back to Kaoru. Kaoru hugged his brother tightly, more meaningfully then their regular hugs. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I didn't mean to ignore you I'm not used to having two important people in my life." Kaoru apologized. "I know. It's not your fault I shouldn't be so selfish, I just want you all to myself." Hikaru said still hugging his brother. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave Misakii, she means a lot to me." Kaoru said apologetically.  
Hikaru sighed. "I know, and that's why I must learn to share you." He agreed. "Would you please spend lunch with us? I really want you to." Kaoru pleaded. "Well I actually wasn't completely lying, there is a costumer for both of us this lunch hour, Tamaki didn't tell you?" Hikaru said as he still slightly held on to his brother.  
"No... Can I bring Misakii?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru sighed in response. "Sorry." Kaoru looked down. "I'm not sure Kyoya would agree with that, but if you want to bring her you can." Hikaru offered with a sad look in his eyes. "Your right... I'm sure Hunny or someone will keep her company." Kaoru said for his brothers sake.

Armed intertwined they met me in the music room. Kaoru hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Misakii... Tamaki didn't tell me a costumer made a special request for this lunch hour and I have to go with Hikaru." he apologized. Hikaru came up behind Kaoru and leaned on him. "Come on little brother." Hikaru joked. A relived smile spread across my face, they had made up, they were okay again. "Good," I said to Kaoru, kissed his cheek and handed him over to his brother. "I'll find something to do around here." Kaoru looked shocked. I realized I had just kissed him, even though it was just the cheek. "I-I..." I blushed. Kaoru suddenly smiled and slowly ran his hand alone my jaw bone making a shiver run up my spin.  
"You should come to our house after school Misakii!" Hikaru said still behind his brother.  
"I..ah.." I stumbled looking at Kaoru. He was surprised by his brothers invitation. "Well..I-I don't want to intrude..." "No! Please come." Kaoru said quickly.  
I smiled and blushed slightly."Okay... I will."

"Hikaru? What was that about?" Kaoru asked confused. His brother had just before displayed he was didn't like Kaoru spending so much time with Hikaru that morning.  
"What do you mean?" Hikaru asking calmly not even looking at him brother. "Why did you invite her over?" Kaoru continued, knowing his brother didn't need the explanation. Hikaru looked suddenly worried.  
"Do you not want her over? I can tell her we have plans or someth-" He was interrupted.  
"Hiakru! Stop! I do want her over! I just meant that...well... I thought you didn't like me..spending so much time with Misakii?" Kaoru asked. Unexpectedly Hiakru laughed. "Kaoru I-" Laughing more. " I-I never said that." His laughing slowed but didn't stop. Kaoru was stunned. What was going on? "Just because I'm jealous doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy okay?" "J-Jealous?" Kaoru looked shocked at his older brother.  
"Yes Kaoru." Hikaru had stopped laughing and a smile replaced.  
"Why are you jealous?" Kaoru asked still confused.  
"Well because...because I miss you." Hikaru explained.  
"I haven't left though..." Kaoru claimed.  
Hikaru laughed slightly. "I know Kaoru, I know." Kaoru didn't fully understand still but they had reached the client that had requested them and had to give her their full attention.

After school I walked out the front doors with my small backpack and books. I had called my mom at lunch and told her not to pick me up after school. I didn't see Hikaru or Kaoru anywhere. Suddenly a large limo pulled up and the door was opened by a man in a black suit opened the door reviling Hikaru and Kaoru sitting next to each other.  
"Coming?" Hikaru asked with a smile. "Y-yes..." I said and climbed in. Kaoru put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I rested my head on his warm chest and smiled at Hikaru. "Thank you." I said  
"For?" He asked still smiling.  
"Inviting me over." I explained.


End file.
